Lord Have Mercy
by Beckoning.Disaster
Summary: I was going to Hell now, of that I was certain... Rated T because Frollo just has that creepy, twisted undertone not suitable for kiddos.


_Kyrie elesion.__  
__**Lord have mercy**__._

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere.__  
__**I confess to God Almighty that I have sinned in thought, word, and deed.**_

I was going to hell now, of that I was certain.

I had spent my entire life dedicated to the purifying of souls so that they could reach the pearly gates of heaven along with me. I believed humankind should not have to be damned to the fiery depths of hell, though we are naturally sinners. With patience and devotion, heaven is not out of reach. I, myself, had been on my way there.

Until that cursed gypsy came and stolen everything from me with a simple glance from her startling eyes.

Damn her. How could she do this to me and have no mercy? Was she that heartless?

No, I could not believe that. I would not believe that. Her heart was full and kind when she was not hissing blows to my being.

She was perfect.

Damn her. Damn her to hell! Perhaps then she could be mine, in the midst of the chaos she has surely sent me to.

I will not rest until she is mine. It matters not if in this life or in the after.

She will be mine. I swear this upon the name of the Virgin Mother herself.

Why? Oh why, must it be me that she has cursed? I was happy before she came along, blissful in my work for God.

I should have known Satan would not let my purity thrive. Naturally it is he that sent the witch to besot me with her lovely form. Certainly it is he that sent such illicit thoughts to cloud my mind. Obviously it is he that created the unlawful feelings that sinfully breed within my very being.

But if this is the path to Hell, I doubt it could be anymore bittersweet. Such is the nature of the devil, of course.

But I would not give another thought to my horrendous predicament if only I could have my sweet gypsy in my arms, in my embrace, in my bed…

Yes, then my passageway to hell would be well worth it. I would not lose one night of sleep over my fate, if only to wake up next to her enticing shape every morning.

If only.

How she can continue to deny my advances is beyond my comprehension. Can she not see how deep my feelings for her go? Can she not see that I worship the ground her pretty feet walk on? I would give her all her heart could possible desire and more. And yet she spurns me.

How dare she?

If she will not have me for a slave, she shall have me as her master. It does not matter the role of which I am to play to be with her to me. I am sure, however, my beautiful lady would prefer the first option.

But she has defied me one too many times for such an act of my pity on my part. I am generous, but only to an extent.

Still she harangues me! I cannot help it if I am not as striking as the captain she claims affection for. I love her far more than that captain ever will! The captain only lusts after my gypsy, while I would give her the moon itself!

How she blinds herself in such a manner is a matter I may never understand.

And while I will always strive to capture her heart, I do not doubt that she will never cease to resist me at every turn.

I'm not sure if I'd ever have it any other way.

She is mine regardless.

I love her fully with every fiber of my being. This fact will never change, no matter what horrible outcomes there may be.

She is fully worth anything that I must endure in my afterlife.

There is nothing I would not do for her.

Esmeralda.

My Esmeralda.

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti quia peccavi nimis cogitatione, verbo et opere.__  
__**I confess to God Almighty that I have sinned in thought, word, and deed.**_

_Kyrie elesion.__  
__**Lord have mercy**__._

* * *

I have been reading Victor Hugo's masterpieces in school, and a new muse has been born! I would highly doubt that it is possible to NOT be affected by _Hunchback_... it's just so awesome.

I hope that I have done Frollo with at least some in-characterness. All this is is creative juices flowing. I have been inspired, and thus I must write!

I hope that you enjoyed, and since you stopped by, why don't you click on that button and review? You would get a neverending stream of hugs!

Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own, you do not sue._


End file.
